Wandering Hands with Wonder Boy
by BrunetteWeasley13
Summary: A new sping on what happens after Meg and Herc's day of playing hookie.


**Hello, readers. It has been a while. I'm hoping to get back to more regular writing. This is a new category for more, but come on. Admit it. Disney characters are hot. As always, read and review. Thanks so much!**

Wandering Hands with Wonder Boy

"Meg, I would never, ever hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt you so let's stop this before we …"

Meg's words faltered as Hercules's lips met hers. It had been so long. After her last relationship, she thought she would never feel this way again. She still wasn't sure she wanted to feel this way, but his lips were warm and soft on hers. She leaned into the kiss bring her hand to his cheek. She felt him hesitate, but he reciprocated her eagerness.

She let her hand fall from his cheek and land on his thigh. She brushed her hand up softly, and he flinched away breaking the kiss. Meg opened her eyes, confused. Hercules' face was bright red, and his hands were clenched together in his lap.

"Meg, I..I..," he began his voice shaking. He gulped and didn't try to speak again. Instead, he looked down at his hands, studying them intently. Had he never been with a woman before now? The realization caught Meg off guard. She almost scolded herself. Of course, he never had. He would never take advantage of the screaming, star struck girls. He was pure, good, and honest. Meg took one of his hands from his lap and scooted closer to him on the stone lip of the fountain.

"It's alright. See?" She comforted him. As she spoke, she raised his hand to one of her breasts. Even at the forced contact, she couldn't help but let out a small sigh. She had almost forgotten how good a man's hands could feel. At the sound of her sigh, Hercules blushed even deeper, and although he refused to look at Meg, he didn't pull his hand away.

Meg released his hand and reached up to turn his face to hers. His eyes locked with hers, and she smiled softly. "Wonder Boy, I want you to touch me," she whispered. He gulped but tentatively answered her request. He removed his hand from her breast and moved his fingers softly down her neck and across her collarbone. Meg dropped her head back and languished in the feeling. She felt his other hand tangle in her hair pulling the ribbon out causing her hair to cascade down and around her shoulders. He lifted her head up and placed another soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Meg. I don't know what I am doing," he confessed. Med smiled a slow smile.

"You are doing perfectly fine," she replied. Although her words were true, she decided to give him some guidance. She moved forward on the stone seat until she was merely perched on the edge. She slowly slipped her skirt up to rest on her bended knees. She took his hand again and led it under the cloth to the apex of her legs. They both gasped her at the contact and him at feeling such an intimate part of Meg. He pushed lightly and his finger slipped inside her. Meg moaned. She tried to hold it in. She was afraid she would scare him off, but to her relief, he left his hand where it was, and achingly slow, he moved his finger in and out of her. Meg smiled. So, he wasn't completely clueless. Phil must have taught him something.

Meg could feel Hercules' eyes on her face. She knew he was watching her reaction, gauging how to continue. When she felt his finger slip out, she moved down slightly so his fingers bumped against her tight knot of nerves. She whispered his name so he would know what to do. He was a quick learner. He alternated between massaging the small bundle and thrusting his finger in and out of her center. Meg felt herself breath coming faster. She gripped the stone ledge to steady herself as the sensation took over her body. She felt herself fall to pieces whispering his name and grasping at him to keep herself from collapsing. As she felt herself slowly come back together, she opened her eyes.

At some point Hercules had removed his hand from her core, and he was now holding her against him. He stared at her with a mix of pride and disbelief. Meg smiled and slid a hand down his chest. "Your turn, Wonder Boy," she said as she continued moving her hand down his body.

When she reached his thigh, she slipped her hand under his tunic, and immediately her hand brushed his hardness. Hmm. Impressive. She thought absentmindedly as she stroked his length. She felt him twitch under her touch. She glanced at his face. He had his eyes closed in concentration. Meg struggled to stifle a giggle. She kind of loved how inexperienced he was. It was endearing and sweet. She knew however this wouldn't last long, but it turned out it wasn't for the reason she thought.

"Ok!, Ok! Break it up," a voice yelled as light flooded the darken garden. "Party's over. I've been looking all over this town." Meg quickly jumped into a standing position as Hercules adjusted his tunic. Horse Feathers flew an inch from the ground with a ridiculous candle on his head. Phil stood indignantly on his back.

"Calm down, Mutton Man. It was all my fault," she yelled, exasperated at being interrupted.

"You're already on my list sister so don't make it worse," the goat man yelled in her face. He then jumped from the horse and grabbed Hercules by his shirt. "And as for you, you bum, you're going to go to the stadium, and you're going to be put through the workout of your life! Now, get on the horse."

"Okay. Okay." Hercules chuckled then turned to Meg.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Eh, he'll get over it," he said as he reached up to pull a white flower from a nearby tree. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Meg felt a spark run up her spine at the contact. "Besides, we can continue this later," he whispered.

"Move, move, move, move," Phil commanded. Reluctantly, Hercules jumped on Pegasus, leaving Meg feeling, disoriented, unsatisfied, and just maybe something else.


End file.
